An Unfortunate Event
by hiei1317
Summary: Eowyn wants to go see her home after the crowning of Aragorn and so does Elrond. Eowyn, Faramir and Elrond's family head out, but something unfortunate causes plans to alter a bit. please r and r. PG for mild violence, nothing bad!


a/n: this is my second LOTR story. My first was written fast and apparently not very well so I really do hope that this one is better. Based on movies but my friend gave away that Eowyn and Faramir hooked up so that is something I add in. Starts when Aragorn is crowned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, though I wish I did some...  
  
Summary: Eowyn and Elrond both set off on a journey with their kin, but then something goes wrong and now they must work together in finding the others.  
  
**Elrond POV:  
**

** I watch as he approaches. He's searching for Arwen. I have decided, if Arwen is happy with him, then so be it.  
**

** The banner is moved, he sees her. He smiles and her mood lightens. I can't help but smile. Elves are very emotional creatures, easily embarrassed, sad, or happy.  
**

** They reunite for the first time in a very long time. It's very hard for me to watch this as a father.**

Eowyn POV:

I watch as Aragorn embraces Arwen. They make such a good couple.

Ever since I helped Faramir with his wound s it's been quite a time. He's such a wonderful man.

I can't help but put myself in Elrond's position. I bet he's a bit mixed up. I sure miss my father...

I lean into Faramir, without myself noticing, and he wraps his arms around me, surprising me a little. His embrace is warm, safe, and unbreakable. I never wish to leave his hold.

Faramir wishes to travel and then to return home, in times of rebuilding, so we can go to Rohan. Elrond, Ellandan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Aragorn are also moving out so we will travel together.

The first place we must go is down into a deep valley. I have never been there, but Faramir assures my safety and I trust him.

We are to be in Rohan in ten days, or at least where we wish to stay, the vastness of Rohan takes ten days to travel from one side to the other at leisure pacing.

I look and see the deep valley ahead, no trees or many other wild areas around; no place to hide, or to be hidden.

There are gray clouds approaching from the West, predicting a cleansing, but heavy, rain.  
****

** The young maiden is worried, so am I. A great shadow has been lifted from my heart, but a small one takes its place. If there is a storm approaching, it could conceal any hidden dangers.  
**

** "Ada," Arwen summons me.  
**

** "Arwen?" elves speak only as much as what needs to be said.  
**

** "What troubles still rest in you?" she knows me too well.  
**

** "Nothing, dear Arwen, nothing since the great shadow has passed," I lie to protect her. **

**  
**

The storm has hit full force. I can hear and see nothing. We are stopped and seeking an imaginative shelter.

I yawn.

"What tires you?" is that Elrond?

It is! "Nothing, Lord Elrond."

"Are you sure?" is he concerned for me?

I nod 'yes'.

He bows and swiftly returns to his own children. Something troubles him, it is apparent in his voice.  
****

** The maiden has something on her mind, but I can not tell what.  
**

** I hear a rustle behind me. I freeze and my ears prick back to listen. Elrohir approaches me.  
**

** "Did you..." I cut him off with my hand and nod.  
**

** He looks questioningly and I shrug.  
**

** The next few minutes are jumbled for me.  
**

** There is an arrow that hits me, hard in the side. Men it seems swoop in. I try to unsheathe my sword, but then I feel a burn in my side and everything goes black.**

****

** I wake up and see the brightness of the sun, causing me to wince and shut my eyes again. I try to turn my head and open my eyes, but this only causes a shot of pain.  
**

** "Don't move!" a female voice commands me.  
**

** A shadow appears over me and I open my eyes to see Eowyn kneeling next to me.  
**

** "Where are the others?" my voice is hoarse, not anything like an elf.  
**

** "I don't know. I awoke bound, but I found a sharp rock near me and I cut my ties. I got up but only found ****you next to me," she sounds scared. She continues more rushed, "I cut your ties too. I also moved you into some sun because you were shivering, I think the arrow they hit you with had poison on it, plus your, well, lack of clothing seems not to help," she stops and blushes.  
**

** I look down to see that I am wearing only my pants. "Thank you," I whisper.  
**

** "I found these though," she says and holds up new pants and a shirt.  
**

** "Again I thank you for your kindness."  
**

** She gets up and moves out of sight and then brings back cloth.  
**

** "There was another shirt," she explains, "too small for either of us, so I decided to rip it and make ****bandages."  
**

** She pauses and then frowns at herself.  
**

** "What?" she has nothing to be mad at herself about, she has helped very well.  
**

** "Well, I know I really shouldn't do this. I mean you're an elf and I'm, well, I'm not," her voice trails.  
**

** "It doesn't matter," I know that she is the one that healed Faramir.  
**

** She kneels next to me and checks my wounds again, letting out a slight hiss of pain in sympathy and I understand she is worried.  
**

** She picks up my left arm and I see a terrible gash from a mysterious source. It hasn't bled recently, but there's dry blood surrounding it.  
**

** She slowly dresses the wound, her touch very gentle, almost reluctant, assuring that she doesn't injure me further.  
**

** I lay my head back and try to relax. She moves to my other arm and gently lifts it. Pain shoots through it and I tense.  
**

** "I think this ones broken," she pauses.  
**

** "Can you fix it?"  
**

** "Well, yes, but..."  
**

** "Just fix it, don't worry," I try to reassure her, but I sound more harsh than I should have.  
**

** "She nods and gulps. She's sweating, beads drenching her. She lightly feels around my arm, and when she finds the problem spot she stops.  
**

** "I'm sorry," she whispers and pops the bone back into place. The pain is searing, so much that I tear and cry out.  
**

** "Shh," she comforts me and gently strokes my head.  
**

** "I'm panting from the pain, "Keep... going."  
**

** She does as I command and she patches my side from the arrow.**

It pains me to see him like this. He is an elvish lord, seeing this... it hurts me. I gently stroke his head, almost without knowing it.

He shifts, causing me to looks up. I stare into his beautiful, fair, elvish eyes and see the pain he is in, partially masked by determination. I smile lopsided. I'm trying to help, but I can't, I'm just a stupid mortal.

He closes his eyes. His face shows signs of age, but, being elvish, he looks young still. His brow wrinkles.

"Is something the matter, lord?" still my father's teachings follow me.

His eyes flutter, but don't open, "I am troubled by many things, most of which you do not know of."

"What that I know of?" I know I shouldn't pry, but he needs help.

"We're in a forest right?"

"Yeah," I pause and then it hits me, "There were no trees around before!"

"That's what troubles me," he sounds annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I lower my head.

** I now realize how rough I just was on her. I open my eyes and sit up, ignoring the pain that flows through me.  
**

** I lightly touch her cheek and turn her to me, "Don't be, it is my fault. I should be the one apologizing."  
**

** "No my lord..."  
**

** "Yes," my words are light but firm.  
**

** There is an uneasy silence.  
**

** Finally she moves. She takes my hand, which I now realize is still on her face, and puts the clothes in it.  
**

** "I will be excusing myself, I'm sure you would like your privacy," she hurries off.  
**

** I look down and see that there is a flower on the clothes. The flower is the elvish symbol of friendship.  
**

What was I thinking? How could I have done that? Why did I do that? Did I really think at all?

Yes! I mean, I do want peace, but friendship?

Of course, we're stuck out here and only us! How else could we get on?

Heck! His daughter and I are best friends.

I do still feel bad. He was torn from people he loves and was forced to be with me!

I can't stray far. This forest is unknown to me and, as far as I know, to him too.

I just loose sight of him and stop. I wonder what he's thinking.

** I turn and see her back just disappear behind a tree. I can get changed.  
**

** I move subtly, careful not to open the wounds, or hurt the flower.  
**

** I don't know if she knows the FULL meaning of the flower. It is meant to be passed on, but with in family, once a family delivers it, it shouldn't be returned. I think that was Arwen's mistake, but maybe she does get most of it.  
**

** Eowyn. I laugh to myself. She is so oblivious to elvish ways. But, she does share my worry; she too was separated from a loved one. Let Valar keep them safe and bring us together.  
**

** I finish while deep in thought.  
**

** "Eowyn?" I don't know if she knows I'm ready.  
**

** She appears; her back to me.  
**

** "I'm done," I simply state and she turns to me.  
**

** The green clothes she gave me look elvish, but are too heavy, even for the Men of Gondor.  
**

** "You said you found these?" all is not in place here.  
**

** "Yes," she was delayed, she is lying.  
**

** "No."  
**

** "Well, yes, really. I found my bag, which happened to have them in there. I changed my own as well," she ****hangs her head.  
**

** I examine her and now realize this.  
**

** I stride over and lift her head. I look at her softly, as if a scared child. I smile and so does she.  
**

** "You did nothing wrong, you did the exact opposite actually," I state, widening her smile.  
**

He stands there, glowing at me. He did enjoy the flower, he isn't mad.

"What shall we do?" I ask.

"Let's try and find a way out," he's very set on this.

"What... never mind..."

"Hmm?" he's so inviting.

"What about you? I mean, do you feel up to it?"

"I'm fine," he tries and moves to my side, "besides, I want to see my girl and my sons again," he ends with a sigh.

** She is a curuwar skilled maidenbut she knows nothing of the forest life.  
**

** "What is this one called?" she asks about the same tree the millionth time.  
**

** "The bark is very good for fires, and the tree can survive without it," I answer for the millionth time.  
**

** We walk for a while longer and she stops. I pause as well and turn to her.  
**

** "What's wrong?" I don't see or hear anything.  
**

** "There," she points to the top of a tree, "there's a shirt up there! It has to be one of Faramir's or the ****others!"  
**

** "Are you sure?" I'm still not.  
**

** "Of course! See the shirt you're wearing, just compare them!" she's jumping.  
**

** "Wait," I command. I heard something, this might be a trap.  
**

** "What?"  
**

** "Shh!" I command.  
**

** I point to where I heard the rustle.  
**

He's scaring me. He commanded me to be quiet, so I am, but that makes this all worse.

There's another rustle, even I hear this one.

I unsheathe my sword silently.

The guy, or whatever it is, doesn't care, he moves toward us and out of the bushes.

"What is this? An elvish Lord and a fair Rohirrim maiden lost?" the voice taunts.

"Faramir!" I run up to him and embrace him.

He swoops me into the air and kisses me before setting me down again.

"What? How did you find us?" Elrond demands.

"A little help from friends," and with that the others appear behind him.

I laugh, "But what of the attackers?"

"A simple mis-conception," Faramir shrugs.

"City gaurds, Ada. They thought we were intruders so they attacked. When they learned that they had attacked the King they were quite embarrassed," Arwen explains.

"And the separation was a accident too," finishes Faramir.

Well, I'm where the Steward's of Gondor stay, now. It is on the border of Gondor and Rohan, so I can keep an eye on my people as well.

Soon, though, Faramir shall be the King of Rohan, as I will be the ruler as well.

And the elves, well, they are constant visitors of the rulers of Gondor, and soon-to-be-rulers of Rohan.

a/n: what do you think? Better than my first LOTR story? I hope! Please review! 


End file.
